when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Third World War: Post-War Burial
After the Third World War: Post-War Burial is another book that is part of a series of guides after World War III in the When the Cold Breeze Blows Away universe, After the Third World War. In this book, this shows that all dead bodies during and after World War III are needed to be embalmed, dressed, applied with makeup, viewed and entombed with glass tombs in the Tower of Memorialization, which is located in Neo Tokyo, with a military-styled funeral for not one dead person, but many dead people as well, regardless of age, gender, ethnicity and race. It is (jokingly) commissioned by the Planetary Federation (a direct descendant organization of the United Nations and the League of Nations) and Vault-Tec Corporation. What Is A Funeral? A funeral is a ceremony connected with the burial, cremation, or interment of a corpse or the burial (or equivalent) with the attendant observances. Funerary customs comprise the complex of beliefs and practices used by a culture to remember and respect the dead, from interment, to various monuments, prayers, and rituals undertaken in their honor. Customs vary between cultures and religious groups. Common secular motivations for funerals include mourning the deceased, celebrating their life, and offering support and sympathy to the bereaved; additionally, funerals may have religious aspects that are intended to help the soul of the deceased reach the afterlife, resurrection or reincarnation. The funeral usually includes a ritual through which the corpse receives a final dispositon. Depending on culture and religion, these can involve either the destruction of the body (for example, by cremation or sky burial) or its preservation (for example, by mummification or interment). Differing beliefs about cleanliness and the relationship between body and soul are reflected in funerary practices. A memorial service or celebration of life is a funerary ceremony that is performed without the remains of the deceased person. The word funeral comes from the Latin funus, which had a variety of meanings, including the corpse and the funerary rites themselves. Funerary art is art produced in connection with burials, including many kinds of tombs, and objects specially made for burial like flowers with a corpse. Eligibility Burial Clothes Accessories *Gloves **Elastic Wrist Gloves **Snap Wrist Gloves **White Lace Gloves *Hankerchiefs **Round Handkerchief **Square Handkerchief *Hats **Turban (Women Only) *Jewelry Bags **Satin Jewelry Bag **Suede Jewelry Bag *Men's Underwear **Boxer Shorts **Briefs **Crew Neck T-Shirt **Socks **T-Shirt *Scarves **Scarf **Stole *Ties **Necktie *Veils *Women's Underwear **Hose **Pantie **Slip Children (Boys) Children (Girls) Footwear Men *Dress Shirt **Blue Dress Shirt **White Dress Shirt *Suit (Blazer and Slacks) **Black Striped Suit **Black Suit **Brown Striped Suit **Brown Suit **Charcoal Gray Striped Suit **Gray Suit **Navy Striped Suit **Navy Suit Pets Women *Business Suit *Jacket and Slacks *Lace Jacket *Negligee *Nylon Tricot Dress *Pantsuit *Poly-Crepe Dress *Print Dress Ceremony *A military chaplain for friends, family members and relatives of loved ones. *A casket draped in the flag of his/her/its representative country and as a pall. *A casket team serving as honor guards in a ceremonial role over the remains and as pallbearers. *The formation of a rifle party consisting of 21, together with an artillery party of 7, will fire a three-volley salute. *The playing of Taps is performed by a lone bugler, at a distance 30 to 50 yards from the grave site while a “Final Salute ” is given. A muffled drum roll will accompany the bugler as well. *A funeral reception is held later on. *The national anthem of the Planetary Federation and the national anthem of his/her/its representative country is played again after the funeral reception. *After the funeral, each corpse is placed on glass coffins with a complete bed set with the flag of his/her/its representative country. An honor guard composed of one or more branches of the Planetary Federation Armed Forces , presents the flag to the next of kin. The presenter, if possible a member of the same service as the deceased, will generally kneel while presenting the folded flag, with the straight edge of the flag facing the recipient. The presenter then recites the following wording, which was standardized on April 20, 2012. On behalf of the Supreme Leader of the Planetary Federation, the Planetary Federation (Air Defense Force, Air Force, Airborne Forces, Army, Coast Guard, Cyber Force, Fire Department, Intelligence Agency, Gendarmerie, Labor Front, Marine Corps, Medical Corps, Meteorological Agency, Navy, Police Department, Space Agency, Space Force or Special Forces) if the corpse is a civilian, these words are removed, and a grateful nation (the Planetary Federation), please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service. Ramp Ceremonies Category:Books Category:Real World